


Crossing Lines

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Warning Labels [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward boys are awkward, Dean Is Best Big Brother, It's Sam's Birthday, M/M, Nerds in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has plans to make Sam's birthday super-special.</p><p>Note: Sam is 15, Cas is 16.  Anything more explicit than kissing is off-screen, but it's there and talked about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May 1

Cas put away his sketchbook and pencils, reaching out to run his fingers through Sam’s long hair. “Hey, ready to go to bed?”

“Uh, sure?” Sam packed up his homework and followed Cas… “Cas, wrong room.”

Cas turned back with a smile. “Do you have a problem sharing with me, since it’s not Spring Break?”

“Well, no, that’s not a problem, you know I love waking up and getting to see you first thing,” Sam said.

“Exactly,” Cas said. “So Dean’s switching with us so you can wake up in my arms on your birthday.”

That got a huge smile out of Sam. “Dean’s awesome.” He followed Cas, feeling a nervous fluttering as he climbed into bed beside his boyfriend. Cas reached over to pull Sam into his arms, but that was all he did. Once Sam realized that was all there would be, he was a little disappointed, but only a little as he curled into Cas.


	2. May 2 - Sam's Birthday

Cas woke Sam up with a kiss. “Happy birthday, Sam.”

“Thanks,” Sam said with a smile. “What’s the plan for today?”

“Area track meet, and then dinner, celebrating your birthday and whatever goes well at the meet, and then Dean’s driving us out to the middle of nowhere to look at the stars,” Cas said.

That sounded great to Sam. “Who’s Dean bringing?” Dean was, at the moment, between girlfriends, having just broken up with Pamela Barnes and not convinced Carmen Benitez to go out with him yet.

Cas shrugged. “Anna’s coming to dinner with us, but it’ll just be us three stargazing, and Dean has said he’ll leave us alone if we want some privacy. When we get tired or cold or whatever, we come back here. Dean’s letting us have the bed again.”

The track meet went well. Dean and Sam’s sprint relay placed second, Cas won pole vault and placed second in high jump, Sam took third in the two-mile, and Anna won the 300 hurdles. “We’re goin’ to state, Sammy!” Dean crowed after the relay. “Happy birthday!”

“I was so close on the two-mile,” Sam said. “Less than a second.”

"Normally I'd say you'll get it next year, but... maybe not," Dean said. "Maybe someone'll have to drop out?"

Sam shrugged. "Hey, I get to go anyway, with the relay. Just imagining what Dad would say."

Dean laughed. He did his best impression of their father's voice. "Son, you gotta be faster than that. Running away may save your life one day, but only if you keep working at it."

"Exactly," Sam said, laughing.

 

Dinner was exuberant, and the boys screamed along to Dean’s favorite Led Zeppelin tape as they headed for a good middle of nowhere spot. Dean stayed with them, three brothers hanging out telling stories about constellations and planets and angels. They left just after eleven.

Back home, Dean gave Sam a quick hug and handed him his present. “Felt weird about getting you porn when you’re involved with someone, so I got you this instead,” he said. “This” turned out to be some books about mythology.

“Thanks, Dean,” Sam said. “You’re the best brother ever.”

“I know,” Dean said with a smirk. “You’re not a bad brother yourself. G’night, have fun!”

Instead of immediately sliding into bed, Cas perched on the edge. “Sam? There’s… I want… it’s your birthday, and I’d like to… since Spring Break, we…” He stopped and took a deep breath before giving it one more try. “Last night, holding you felt different. Like it wasn’t enough, like I wanted to be closer to you. And I think… it felt like it wasn’t just me feeling that way. If I’m wrong, or you’re not sure, that’s completely fine. But if you’re good… I’d like to cross some lines tonight.”

“Sounds good to me,” Sam said with a blinding grin. “Spring Break I wasn’t, but I’m good to go. Was last night, if you’d tried something I’d have let you. What lines?”

“Well, it is your birthday, and I’ve always been a little ahead of you, so I’ll let you be the one to make the call. I do have supplies, if you want to go that far. But that’s not… we don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for,” Cas said.

“I know,” Sam said. He did know. Cas hadn’t once pushed him, and had always backed off if Sam asked. “I’d like to try. You won’t get mad if I say stop?”

“Not nearly as mad as I would be if you wanted to say stop and didn’t,” Cas said with a smile. “I can’t promise I won’t be a little frustrated, but I can promise you’ll be completely forgiven by the time we go to sleep. Is that good enough?”

“Yeah,” Sam said. “That’s fair.”

“Which leaves the question… which way do you want…?” Cas asked.

Sam had been thinking about that all day, since his realization the night before. “I wanna try both eventually, but for tonight, I want to be inside you. Is… is that okay?”

Cas reached out to Sam, pulling him toward the bed. “That sounds great to me. Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really nervous about posting this one. I thought about skipping it, at least until the point where I wrote it, but decided there was a reason I actually went back and wrote it. So I hope y'all like it.
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> (Yes, I know, the first part is really short, but it felt like a good place to break.)


End file.
